Songtexte
Captain Tsubasa Shin Captain Tsubasa So Long Dear Friend Saint furi kaeri nagara, waratte miseta GAKI no koro no mama, ano hi no mama de Itsudatte bokura, itsudatte bokura Kawaranai mama de, irareru hazu Toki wa nagarete iku, itazura ni nagarete Saint kyoukai no yane ni kake nobotta yoru Sekai o subete te ni irete ita Kizutsui teru no wa wakatte ta keredo Nanimo dekinakute, machi o miteta Yasashisa no imi sae mada umaku wakaranakute Tsuki no hikari dake ga, futari o miteita, Oh! Oh! Tokimeki o mamoritai, itsumademo Omoide ni shitakunai, itsumademo sobani ite Oh! Yeah So Long Dear Friend Saint to shaburi no ame ni naki jakuru boku o Nanimo kika naide, daite kuretara Itsudatte bokura, itsukatte bokura Shinji au kotoga dekita hazusa Toki wa nagarete iku, itazura ni nagasarete ku Soredemo kono mune no, itami dake wa ima mo Tokimeki o mamoritai, itsumademo Omoide ni shitakunai, itsumademo sobani ite Oh! Yeah So Long Dear Friend Uso no nai omoi wakatteru kara Kotoba ni dake wa shinaide kure Daki yoseru dakete, nanimo dekinai Nanimo ienai sore de ii sa Uso no nai omoi wakatteru kara Nanimo iranai waratte misete Saigo no First Kiss Chikazuite chikazuite Sono hoo ni matsuke ga fureru Toki Omo wo mu shuunkan ni Kago no koi ga mune wo kasumeru Dewate shimata unmei no sono hito ni Tatakai ku shinjiru ga watashi no rekishi mechakucha yamisuru FORGET, FORGIVE, FORGET, FORGIVE Tokimeki wo torimodoshitai no BELIEVE IN ME, BELIEVE IN ME Kono toki ga Ah! Saigo no FIRST KISS Mayo naka ni kan biru Sagashiawaru no mo mou yameru Shinbun mo chanto towote Nichou ni wa sanpo mo suruwa Tegami no adoresu ii kagen na kimochi de Samishisa wo magirewata asobi aite mo Kono no sayonara FORGET, FORGIVE, FORGET, FORGIVE Detarame wo Kami-Sama yurushite BELIEVE IN ME, BELIEVE IN ME Kono hito ga Ah! Saigo no FIRST KISS Anmoku no ruuru ga Watashi no heya ni dara yuno Kanashii kedo... FORGET, FORGIVE, FORGET, FORGIVE Tokimeki wo torimodoshitai no BELIEVE IN ME, BELIEVE IN ME Kono toki ga sabisho worusai no FORGET, FORGIVE, FORGET, FORGIVE Detarame wo Kami-Sama yurushite BELIEVE IN ME, BELIEVE IN ME Kono hito ga Ah! Saigo no koi, Kitto kore ga, Hontou no FIRST KISS Captain Tsubasa J Fighting! Otokodaro! Otoko ga hiyowa ni natteru to Seken ha itsumo no uwasa Sonna koto bakari Iwarete nee kuyashikunai? Hyakunen sennen tattemo ne Iji to mie ha sutenai de Akirameru koto ni Naretecha dame uzattai yo Aozora wo kakeru youna Kimochi wo dakishimete Kinou - Kyou - Ashita kara ganbarou Ichikabachika otoko daro! Ima doki no yume wo Misete yo daijoubu dakara Chantoshanto otoko daro! Sesuji wo nobashite Anatarashisa pikaichi ni migakinagai Otoko ni umarete son shita to Nakigoto nanka ha kirai Nandemo kandemo Ijiketeite dou suru no yo Yasashisa to anata no kiyowasa Niteiru you de chigau yo ne Charachara shitetemo Iza to iu toki kimenakucha ne Taiyou ni makenu kurai MAbushii hito de ite Honki nano yaruki aru no dou nano Ichikabachika otoko daro! Massugu ni itsumo Ikite yo puraido wo sutezu Chantoshanto otoko daro! Watashi no kimochi ni Amaenai de kagayaki wo tsukamu no yo Zutto zutto otoko daro! Kiai wo iretara Subete wo norikoeteyukou Ichikabachika otoko daro! Ima doki no yume wo Misete yo daijoubu dakara Chantoshanto otoko daro! Sesuji wo nobashite Saikyo no Teki! Hollanda Youth Try! Dare mo onaji youni Miete shimau Hito no nagare no naka wo Toki ni ha sakaratte machi wo aruku Sonna yuuki misete Hokori mamire no yume wo kezuru Otonatachi ni ha Tabun wakaranai kara Umaku ikanai toki mo aru sa Jibun no eranda michi wo akirameruna yo TRY, YOU GET A FIGHT kokoro no tsubasa hiroge Gooru ha mienakutemo kitto tadoritsukeru kara Ima shinjite hashiritsuzukete goran Taiyou mo sora mo kaze mo kimi no mikata sa Kurikaesu hibi ni Itsunomanika Fuan ni naru toki demo Ashita he no tobira ha Kimi ni datte Akeru koto ga dekiru Tsurai koto ya kanashii koto mo Me wo sorasazu ni Tsuyoku tachimukae Yume ha mitsuzukeru mono janai Tsukamitoru no sa itsumo omoitsuzukete TRY, YOU GET A FIGHT kokoro no tsubasa hiroge Honno sukoshizutsu demo chikazuiteikeru youni Ima shinjite hashiritsuzukete goran Taiyou mo sora mo kaze mo kimi no mikata sa Hoshi ni negai wo komete Sotto Hitomi wo tojiru Yagate kimi no soba he to Atarashii Asa ga kuru kara TRY, YOU GET A FIGHT kokoro no tsubasa hiroge Gooru ha mienakutemo kitto tadoritsukeru kara Ima shinjite hashiritsuzukete goran Taiyou mo sora mo kaze mo kimi wo mamoru kara TRY, YOU GET A FIGHT kokoro no tsubasa hiroge Honno sukoshizutsu demo chikazuiteikeru youni Ima shinjite hashiritsuzukete goran Taiyou mo sora mo kaze mo kimi no mikata sa Road to 2002 Es geht nur um dich thumb|Es geht nicht ohne dich.... Die Erde bebt die Luft fängt an zu vibrieren Du kannst die tausend Blicke spüren - was wird passieren Nichts hält dich auf du weisst genau was du willst und die Zeit steht still schneller, weiter, höher Es geht nur um dich, nur um dich nur um dich, nur um dich Es geht nur um dich, nur um dich du weisst genau wir brauchen dich, brauchen dich thumb|Die Nationalmannschaft freut sich Es geht nicht ohne dich, ohne dich ohne dich, ohne dich es geht nicht ohne dich, ohne dich du weisst wir brauchen dich, brauchen dich Es geht nicht ohne dich ©Arts of Toyco (dt.Text: A.Knote) !